My angel!
by digifreak880
Summary: Sora has missed Tai for years he died in a car accident! Now he comes back........
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the story that I worked hard on!

There once lived a beautiful young lady who just went with the flow she never really hurt anyone emotionally or physically. She just had a secret one tiny little secret that she held threw her so far9 years of her school life. She is 15 if you haven't figured it yet. She never had a boyfriend never found the right guy to follow her. One day when she was wondering in the park she saw a handsome young man. She walked up to him "Hello my name is Sora I haven't really seen you before."

He looked at her for a moment then responded, "Hi I'm Tai you really will never see me again."

"Wait what do you mean do you have a secret?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yeah I do I'm dead!" He responded while getting up.

"Wait what your dead! Then what are you an angel?" She asked.

"No I'm a demon I never saw heaven I can't believe you don't remember me." He said while laughing.

"Oh wait no it can't be you my Tai would go to heaven!" She yelled.

"I am your Tai and I didn't go to heaven!" Tai yelled back at her.

"Why aren't you in heaven and why are you here?" Sora asked him firmly.

"I didn't go to heaven because I sinned Sora I sinned so many times! I want to cross over but I can't!" He responded sadly, "I just can't!" He yelled sadly. "Why can't you?" Sora asked looking at him sadly.

"I love you Sora so I haven't crossed over!" Tai yelled while tears streamed down his face but they burned him. "Oh Tai I loved you too! How long can you stay here?" Sora asked while whipping his tears away.

"For however long I want but how can I live here I mean I look like a 15 year old teenager that has been threw hell which I have!" Tai said firmly while looking at her. "Well don't look like your self make up a new name." Sora suggested.

"I think that I should run away far from here." Tai said while looking at the ground. "Please take me with you!" Sora asked loudly.

"Alright meet me in the park with clothes and money at 8:00 Love ya." Tai said while smiling firmly.

"I love you too 8:00 P.M. right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah 8:00 P.M. see ay then." Tai responded peacefully. Tai got up and started to run the track. Sora ran home once she got there she packed. After that she called Mimi and gave Mimi her Cell #. Then she waited for 8:00 P.M. to come. When it did she hopped out her window. She ran with her suit case all the way to the park. She found Tai sleeping peacefully sleeping on a bench. She started to shake him he moaned. "Tai time to get up your angel is here." Sora said while giggling. "You really think that is funny don't you." Tai said while sitting up. He pushed some of Sora's bangs out of her face. Then they moved closer and closer to each other then they shared a loving kiss her first his too. It lasted for about 3 minutes 3 nice minutes. Then they broke Sora smiled and Tai did as well. They started to walk hand in hand. "So Tai where are we going?" Sora asked happily. "We are going to fly to England." Tai said back to her. "England really YEAH I've always wanted to go to England!" Sora squealed loudly!

"Hey Sora chill lets go." Tai said while smiling. They walked to the air port. They got onto the plane slowly. Finally they lifted off and where off to England. "Hey isn't that Sora?" Some one whispered to some one else. "Yeah it is but who's her boyfriend?" Some one whispered to some one else. Finally one of them got up "excuse me you look familiar are you Sora?" Some one said.

"Yeah I am who are you oh my god MIMI!" Sora yelled loudly. "Hey girl who's your boyfriend?" Mimi asked happily. "Oh Mimi you know him but he sorta died." Sora said while grabbing Tai's hand. "Hi Meems remember me?!" Tai asked her while squeezing Sora's hand. "Oh my god Tai I thought you died cause you got into that car accident!" Mimi yelled loudly. "I did but I can't and will not cross over I mean eventually if I stay here long enough I will be alive again." Tai said while giving a huge smile. "I thought you would be a ghost." Mimi said while laughing.

"No I mean you can hit me or whatever." Tai said while grabbing Sora's hand. "Wait you mean if you stay long enough you will be human again?" Mimi asked quickly.

"Yeah that's what he said so I'm assuming that's right." Tai responded to Mimi nicely. "Wait he who?" Mimi asked while cocking her head.

"The devil is who told me." Tai said while hanging his head. "How long do you have till you are human again?" Mimi asked happily. "Well I guess until we get there. Who else is with you?" Tai asked while looking back behind him. "Oh that would be Matt, Kari, T.K., Izzy, my girl Se-Se, and your boy Gavin." Mimi said while waving to Izzy. "Okay who's Se-Se and I thought Sora was your girl and tell Matt and Gavin to

Get over here. Also are you and Izzy dating?" Tai asked her. "Yes, and I'll get your boys over here. Matt and Gavin get your butts over here!" Mimi yelled loudly. "Yo what do you want?" Gavin asked while walking over with Matt. "Oh my god it's TAI!" Matt yelled for the whole plane to hear. "Dude what's going down." Gavin asked while giving him a high five. "Nothing much how are you guys?" Tai asked while returning the high five. "We are fine how about you we missed you man." Matt told him while smiling. "Yeah I missed you guys too." Tai said while smiling back. "I thought you where dead man!" Matt said while looking at him strangely. "Well I sorta was dead I am going to be human soon." Tai said while smiling at him.

"Tai how is that possible?!!!?" Gavin asked while yelling. "Hey Mimi who's this?!" Se-Se asked loudly.

"This is Tai and Sora they are mine, Gavin, and Izzy's like best friend. Sora is one of my best friends." Mimi responded happily.

"Oh I see they are pretty cool!" Se-Se said happily. "Hey we are landing go sit down!" Sora yelled to her friends!

Digifreak880: Hey there will be more chapters! Emichii I hope you read this!


	2. We are here!

Disclaimer: Hey don't own digimon but I own this story!

"We are finally here!!" Mimi yelled happily.

"Yeah and I'm finally human!!" Tai yelled at his friends.

They all get off the plane quickly. "Hey Sora what are you and Tai doing here?" Mimi asked Sora while hugging her tightly.

"Well we ran away how about you, Izzy, Se-Se, Gavin, and Matt?" Sora asked while hugging her back. "We ran away too that is so weird!" Mimi yelled.

"So have you and Izzy gone out yet?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Yeah he is so dreamy I love him so much! How about you and Tai?" Mimi asked her friend. "Well we first kissed today and I loved it!" Sora said while running over toward Tai. Mimi slowly walked over to Izzy, "Hi Izzy." Izzy looked at her for a second. Then they sat and waited for their friends. Slowly Mimi leaned forward and so did Izzy. Finally their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke Mimi said, "I love you Izzy!" Then their friends slowly walked back to their friends.

They all walked toward the apartment building. "Well who's sharing a room?" Matt asked while looking at every one.

"How about Tai and Gavin, Izzy and Matt, and Me, Mimi, and Se-Se?"

Sora asked every one. "That's cool I guess we could do that." Tai said to her while then kissing her. They walk into the apartment building. "Three rooms please," Mimi said quietly.

"Alright here you go," the guy standing there said to them.

They all went to their rooms. Tai's Point of view.

"Yo Gavin what bed do you want?" I asked him while walking in.

"I really don't care man." He responded to me while sitting on one of the beds. "Alright that one is yours." I told him quietly.

No ones point of view.

"So guys where should we eat?" Matt asked while looking around.

"How about that pizza place over there?" Mimi asked while hugging Izzy. "Alright we will eat there." Sora said happily while walking over there.

Digifreak880: Sorry this was short but the next one will be longer! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or England but I do own this wonderful story!

"Two extra large Pizza's one pepperoni and the other with extra cheese." Izzy told the guy happily. "Alright your total comes to about $26.00." The guy told Izzy quickly.

"Alright here you go." Izzy said as he handed the guy his money.

"Alright that will be out shortly." The man told Izzy.

Izzy went over and sat with his friends. People where staring at them like they where another species. You see there is not many African Americans in England so that's probably why. "Why are they staring at us?" Mimi asked while sitting in Izzy's lap. "I don't know maybe because we are dressed different and Gavin is African American." Izzy responded.

"Hey look our pizza is done I will go get it." Tai said as he quickly got up.

"Thanks man." Tai said as he grabbed the pizza.

"No problem." The guy said back to Tai. Tai slowly walked back to the table. Everyone started to grab pizza and pass it around. Then they all started to hear sirens that sounded like police cars. Then the sirens stopped they looked outside and the police were right there. "Oh man do you think they called the police?" Tai asked Izzy worriedly.

"Yeah I think they did look." Izzy responded while pointing.

"Why we didn't do anything Izzy!" Mimi said to him while hiding.

"Yeah I know but they think we are going to do something." Izzy told Mimi while hugging her tightly. "Oh man this has to be my fault!" Gavin yelled loudly.

"That might be true but they are coming so lets shut up." Matt yelled to everyone. "Excuse me but we are looking for some teenage girls and guys." The officer said to everyone. Everyone got up and showed themselves. "Alright don't move or we will shoot." The officer told them.

Tai ran to get to Sora across the room. "Didn't I just say don't move." The officer said as he shot Tai. Sora ran to Tai's side. "Tai are you alright?!" Sora said while crying and lifting up his shirt to see the wound. "What no wound and no blood?!" Sora said while looking at Tai. "I guess I'm not fully human yet." Tai said while getting up off the ground. "What the you should be dead." The officer said while looking at him.

"That's the problem I already am!" Tai said as he walked toward the officer. "You are kidding right?" The officer questioned while backing up. "No I'm not so leave me and my friends alone!" Tai yelled while running toward the officer. "Alright we will leave but you MUST leave England!" The officer told him.

"Alright we will leave right now." Tai said as they left quickly.

"Now where are we going to go?" Mimi asked Izzy.

"Maybe we should go to America." Izzy suggested quickly.

"Yeah we should go there." Sora said to Izzy.

"Alright it is settled we are going to America!" Tai said to them.

"We should go to New York!" Mimi yelled in Izzy's ear.

"Alright Mimi any where you want to go Mimi I'll go to!" Izzy said while putting an arm around her. "I guess we are going to New York on the account of the love birds!" Se-Se squealed loudly.

They all went to get plane tickets they all sat near each other, Matt and Gavin sat near each other, Izzy and Mimi, Se-Se, Tai, and Sora sat near each other. Sora was in the middle of Tai and Se-Se when Tai fell asleep Sora asked Se-Se if she liked Matt her answer was yes. They where pretty much there when Tai woke up. "Are you human yet, Tai?" Sora asked him while smiling. "No I really don't think so, Sora." Tai said while frowning. "How can you tell, Tai?" Sora asked him.

"Well I can still feel him inside of me." Tai said while kissing her.

They all got off the plane. They went to find a hotel they split up into groups Tai and Sora, Izzy and Mimi, and Gavin, Matt, and Se-Se.

Digifreak880: Hi thanks for reviews! I know this chapter was short to but the next one is long! Thanks JyoumiKoumi and Emichii!


	4. Chapter 4!

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon but I do own this story so that is it!

Tai's Point Of View,

"Hey Sora how do you think the others are doing?" I asked Sora while looking around. "I hope they are having more luck then us!" She said to me and started to hold my hand.

I started to hold her hand back we sat on a bench for a while. "Tai why do you love me?" She asked me while looking up.

"I love you, because you are beautiful, you are smart, and the most loving person I have ever met!" I responded to her and then kissed her. We kissed for a while and when we broke we got up to look again.

Mimi's Point of view,

"Hey Izzy do you think everyone is having fun?" I asked Izzy while we where walking. "I don't think so I mean Se-Se is with all guys." Izzy told me as he slipped his hand into mine.

"Yeah, I guess so Izzy why do you really love me I mean like every one thinks I'm annoying?!" I asked him while staring into his eyes. "Well Mimi I guess it's, because you are beautiful, you are smart, and you really know how to take care of someone." He told me and then kissed me sweetly. "I LOVE you so much Izzy!" I yelled to him as we broke.

Matt's Point Of view,

Why did I agree to have Se-Se in my group I mean I really like her! I thought to myself over and over again. "Matt, do you think the others found a good hotel I mean we have been walking for hours!?" Gavin asked me while Se-Se just stared at me lovingly.

"I really don't think so I mean one of them would have called by now!" I yelled while finding a bench to sit on. Then Se-Se sat next to me and Gavin next to her. "This is a pain in the NECK!!" Gavin yelled at the top of his lungs I looked at him. "GAVIN THAT WAS MY EAR!!!!!!!!" Se-Se yelled in Gavin's ear I just looked at the both of them. "Guys STOP yelling this is hard enough!" I yelled at the both of them as I stared off into space. Then my cell phone rang I jumped as I stared at it. "Well Matt are you going to answer the phone!" Gavin yelled at me I looked at him and then picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Matt." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Matt it's me Tai, we found a hotel!" He yelled in my ear.

"Really man I can't believe it where are you guys?" I asked him while smiling. "Near the air port on Chain Street see ya in a few." He told me and then hung up his phone.

"Looks like we have got some walking to do!" Se-Se said as she got up of the bench. "Yeah I guess we do." Gavin said while getting up of the bench. We all started to walk to Chain Street.

Mimi's Point of View,

"Izzy I wonder if any one has had any LUCK!" I said as I turned to him then my cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Mimi." I said a little annoyed. "Hey Meems we found a hotel!" Tai yelled in my ear. "Really where?" I asked him while grinning ear to ear.

"Near the air port on Chain Street." He said to me on the other line. "Alright see ya there in a few minutes!" I yelled back to him while hanging up the phone. "Izzy we have got some walking to do!" I yelled at him loudly.

Tai's Point of View,

"I wonder when everyone is going to get here." Sora said to me while leaning on my shoulder. "Soon hopefully," I said to her as I kissed her.

Digifreak880,

Hi I know that wasn't long but I'm so SORRY! Thanks for reviews! The next one might be longer!


	5. Every one's together again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters you know the rest!

Tai's Point of View,

"Hey I see MATT!!" I yelled at Sora while getting up and running to him. "What up dog?" Gavin said as he saw me and we high five and smiled. "Hey Se-Se," Sora said to Se-Se.

"So did you guys see Izzy or Mimi on the way here?" I asked as we started to talk. "No, we didn't why?" Matt asked me while staring at me. "Well I phoned them a few minutes ago we are just worried." I told him while looking back at him.

"I see but nope no Izzy or Meems." He responded to me while smiling. "I hope they get here soon the sun is going down." Sora said while walking next to me. "Yeah I know that I can't stand being out here in the dark!" Matt said while looking at the sky.

"Hey is that Meems?" I asked while looking down the road.

"Yeah it is!" Sora yelled while running towards Mimi. Sora and Mimi embraced tightly for a moment. "Hey Sora I hope you found a nice Hotel I walked my butt off!" Mimi said as they broke. "Ha ha Mimi very funny." Sora said as she smiled.

Mimi's Point Of View,

"Hey so are we breaking up into the same groups?" I asked everyone.

"You mean Se-Se, me, and you and then Matt and Izzy and Tai and Gavin?" Sora asked me while smiling.

"Yeah I guess that will work." I said to Sora while smiling back.

"I guess we better get some rooms." Tai suggested to all of us.

"I agree it is getting cold and dark." Izzy said to us while he walked toward the building. "Come on guys lets go before Izzy forgets about us!" Tai said while laughing. We all ran toward the building I fell down the hill. Izzy tripped over me and then Tai and so on. I wasn't that injured but Izzy twisted his ankle and Tai twisted his arm.

Digifreak880,

Hey I know that was extremely short I'm sorry! Hi and thanks for the reviews and read on! Thanks for the support I need better chapters to come I promise! Well I guess that is every thing see ya review **PLEASE!!! **


	6. How it all happened!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon but I do own this story!

"Tai, I'm so sorry! Izzy I'm so SORRY!" Mimi told both of them while crying. "Hey Mimi its okay I mean it could have been worse." Tai said while trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess so are you guys okay?" Mimi asked while smiling.

"Yeah we are fine Izzy has to stay off his ankle for a while that's all." Tai told her while smiling.

"I guess we should get to the hotel." Se-Se said while smiling.

"Yeah I guess we should." Matt said while smiling to. They all started to walk Izzy had to walk on crutches. They finally arrived at the hotel they all checked in. "Now to get a great night sleep!" Tai said to everyone while smiling.

Tai's Point of view,

I wonder how Sora is doing. Tai thought to himself while trying to fall asleep. Well better get some sleep Tai slowly closed his eyes. "Hey where am I this isn't the hotel?" Tai asked while looking around. "Tai your in the car remember we were at grandma's house." Kari his little sister said while smiling at him.

"Oh yeah Kari now I remember." Tai said to his little sister.

So wait that was all a dream me and Sora. Tai thought to himself. All of a sudden a car hit the side of their car. Tai could faintly remember the sirens of an ambulance.

Tai's mom's point of view,

"Mrs.Kamiya can I speak to you please?" A doctor asked her.

"Yes, you may," Tai's mom said while following the doctor.

"Your son has passed a way I'm very sorry." The doctor said while frowning. Tai's mom burst into tears she fell to the floor.

Tai's point of view,

"Tai man Tai wake up!" Gavin yelled while shaking me back and forth. "Ahhh wait what happened," I said as I woke up I wiped the sweat of my forehead. "You were having a nightmare man a really bad one if you ask me for a minute I thought you were going to drown in sweat! What in the world was so horrible!?" Gavin yelled at me loudly. "I had a dream about how I died it seemed so real I mean I could feel the car jolt!" I told him while wiping more sweat. "Man that must have been horrible!" Gavin said then there was a knock on the door. "Who in the world could that be?" Gavin said while getting up and looking.

"Oh man it's the girls!" Gavin yelled while opening the door.

"Yes how may I help you ladies?!" Gavin asked while opening the door a little bit. "We heard yelling let us in please!" Se-Se begged. "Uh no sorry ladies," Gavin said while trying to close the door, but Mimi stopped the door by grabbing. "Let me see Tai!" Sora yelled loudly.

"Tai can you lovely lady come in to see you?" Gavin asked me I responded by shaking my head yes. "Sora you may come in on Tai's favor." Gavin said while letting her in.

"Tai are you okay," She asked me while running and hugging me tightly. "Yeah I am fine just a nightmare," I responded while hugging her back tightly. "I am happy your okay but are you sure?" She asked me while letting me go.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I mean I am here right." I said to her while smiling. "Well I better get some sleep." She said while leaving.

Gavin and I went back to sleep. I didn't have the dream again that night luckily.

Digifreak880,

Hey how are you all? Well any way I hope everyone has a nice Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Please review! This story has another I'd say 5 chapter maybe 7 I don't know yet but thanks for support!


	7. 7!

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon just the story so don't sue!!!!!!!

Tai's point of view,

I am so happy I didn't have that dream again. Tai thought to him self he loved Sora he didn't want to leave again. "Yo Tai man are you awake?" Gavin asked me I smiled.

"Yeah Gavin I'm awake what up?" I asked him while turning to look at him. "Nothing it's just we have to get up soon." Gavin told me and I got up. "Where are you going man?" Gavin asked me while sitting up. "I'm going to look for a job." Tai said while getting dressed. "No man don't we are going to live with my Uncle D.J.!" Gavin yelled at me while smiling.

"Lets go get everyone!" Gavin suggested while getting dressed. "I'll get the girls you get Izzy and Matt!" I yelled while sliding my shirt on. "Alright that sounds good just no flirting now!" Gavin yelled while chuckling. I walked out of the room while shutting the door behind me. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Yes," Sora said as she answered the door in shorts and a tank top. I blushed of embarrassment and smiled the childish grin. She smiled and blushed and smiled back. "You guys need to get dressed and uhhh get going." I said while scratching the back of my head. She finally looked up at me and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her wait and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Sora who is it ohh I see." Mimi said while walking away slowly. We broke I smiled and put her hair behind her ear. "You were saying?" She said to me as we broke. "Oh we are going to Gavin's Uncle's house. So you guys have got to get moving." I said to her while smiling and kissed her again. "I love you bye." I told her as I left.

"I love you too bye!" She yelled back to me while waving.

Gavin's point of view,

I walked up to Izzy and Matt's apartment I can do this I repeated over and over again. What am I panicking about they are my friends! I knocked on the door slowly and quietly. "Yes, what do you want?" Matt yelled groggily to me.

"Uh we are leaving get up and dressed!" I yelled to them quietly. "Alright we are coming just go okay." Izzy yelled at me I just started to walk away. When I walked back to the apartment Tai wasn't there. "TAI!!!!" I yelled loudly hoping he was okay.

"Yeah what up?" Tai yelled from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly.

"Uh I'm uh in the middle of something!" He yelled back I finally figured what he was doing. All of us were finally finished and Gavin's uncle picked us up happily.

Digifreak880,

Hey thanx for the reviews! I know I haven't updated in a while sorry! Thanx to Emichii, Digimaniac, and JyouraKoumi!


	8. Oh no we have a problem!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon! So leave me be!

Tai's point of view,

We all were in D.J.'s van I was next to Sora Gavin was in the front, Mimi was next to Izzy. Oh yeah Matt was next Se-Se well that was all of us. We all were silent for a while then I broke the silence. "So guys what up?" I asked I looked over to Izzy who was making out with Mimi. Matt and Se-Se were silent and Sora fell asleep on my shoulder. Gavin said we were getting close. Then 5 minutes later he said he made a mistake we were 2 hours away. I then fell asleep myself. I started to dream about the day I died. It kept felling so weird. It felt so real. Than

I didn't wake up.

Mimi's point of view,

"Oh my god!" I screamed we had gotten into an accident. We were all pretty much fine except Tai he wouldn't wake up. His pulse was weak he could barely breathe. I took out my cell phone and called 911. I told them my location and everything. Although we had 1 HUGE problem Tai had already died. How would we explain that he died came back and was human again. I looked over to Izzy he was fine. Matt, Se-Se, and Sora were fine to except Sora was crying because of Tai. It was like she knew something we all didn't know. I finally heard sounds of the ambulance cars. I kissed Izzy hard and long. When we broke the paramedics came over to us. "Are you guys okay?" A young guy asked us while looking around. "All of us except our friend." I told him while pointing to Tai. They ran and got a stretcher they pulled Tai out of the car. They rushed him to the hospital Sora rode in the ambulance with him.

Sora's point of view,

I was in the ambulance there was blood every where the bad part was it was Tai's. I cried silently then finally a young paramedic asked me "does he have a heart problem?"

I looked at her and said, "I really don't know maybe I mean he might." I told her honestly and she looked at me. "Honey are you okay you are as pale as a ghost. I'm sorry to ask this but are you pregnant?" She asked me while looking at me then back at Tai. "I... I... yes I am. How could you tell?" I asked her as I looked at her. "Honey I'm around pregnant people every day you just look it. Is this young man the father?" She asked me while pointing to Tai. "Yes, he is and I really need him right now." I told her like I knew her for a really long time.

"Was this planned because you guys look like you are 14?!" She asked me while looking at me and then Tai. "No, it wasn't and I'm 15 not 14." I told her while smiling.

"Does he even know?" She asked me while looking back at Tai.

"No, he doesn't is he okay?" I asked her slowly yet sadly.

"I don't know I should ask Eric." She told me then yelled for Eric. "He is stable for now we can do more in the hospital." He told us and then smiled. We arrived at the hospital. I went right to the waiting room. The others were already there I sat down next to Mimi. I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry.

Digifreak880,

Hey guys hope you liked. I bet you guys hate cliffhangers! Thanx to Emichii, JyouraKoumi, and Digimaniac! I really hope to hear from you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon but I own the story so don't sue.

"Sora are you okay?" Mimi asked Sora while looking at her. "No, Mimi I don't think so." Sora responded as she looked around the hospital. To Sora hospitals reminded her of sickness and death. She hated being in hospitals for what they reminded her of. When she was 9 her dad beat her so bad she ended up in the hospital. Mimi looked at Sora again then patted her back. "Sora what's wrong are you sick?" Mimi asked Sora while looking around. "No, I'm not really sick." Sora said to Mimi then she looked at Mimi. "Sora you look dizzy are you okay?" Mimi asked her than Sora fainted. "Nurse help NURSE!!" Mimi yelled as a woman ran toward her. "What happened dear?" The nurse asked Mimi as she examined Sora.

"She just fainted a few minutes ago." Mimi responded to the nurse. "Okay I'm going to take her to a room okay?" The nurse asked me then got up. "Yes, just get me when you're done." Mimi told the nurse and then she sat down.

A few minutes later the nurse came back out. "Miss your friend is okay you may go in and see her." The nurse told me and smiled. "Thank you is she okay?" Mimi asked the nurse as she got up. "She is fine just a little dehydration." The nurse told Mimi. Then Mimi went into Sora's room in the hospital. "Are you felling okay Sor?" Mimi asked Sora when she walked in.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. I am just upset about Tai. Did we get any news on him yet?" Sora asked Mimi as she looked at her. "No, not yet but Tai's strong he will pull through." Mimi told Sora as they looked out the window. "Yeah I think he will pull through. I really need him right now Mimi." Sora told Mimi while her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Sora you have me for the moment." Mimi told Sora sadly. They sat in silence for a moment. Then a nurse came in she had a frown on her face. Then she spoke, "Your friend Tai is okay, but he might not wake up." She told them then she added, "You may see him but it's not pretty." The nurse said and then left the room. Sora and Mimi got up and ran to Tai's room. Sora almost fainted again at the sight.

"Guys can I be left alone please." Sora said as she sat in the chair next to Tai. Everyone else left Sora alone with Tai. "Tai I need you please don't leave me again. I need you the others need you the baby needs you. Tai I love you so much and I can't live without you! PLEASE don't die I love you." Sora said while tears streamed down her face. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Tai's eyes opened slowly and he squeezed her hand back. "I love you too. Wait did you say the baby needs you? What baby Sora?" Tai asked Sora as he looked at her happily.

"Tai you are going to be a father in 9 months." Sora told Tai while smiling back at him. "You are kidding right?" Tai asked her while smiling back. "No, Tai I'm not kidding I hope your not mad. Please don't leave me now I'm sorry." Sora cried out to him. "I'm not mad and I'm not going to leave you. I love you and nothing can change that!" Tai told Sora while he started to cry.

Digifreak880,

Well Merry Christmas! Hope you liked it. Thanx to Digimaniac, JyouraKoumi, and any one else who reviewed. I always take pointers. I hope to hear from you soon.


	10. Oh no!

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon but I do own the story!

A couple days later Tai was out of the hospital. They are living with D.J. in New York. One day the girls left to go out and the guys were left alone. They were sitting and talking, and then Tai started to break down crying. "Tai are you alright what's wrong?" Gavin asked Tai while staring at him.

"No, I'm not okay I'm going to be a father! I can't do it I just can't! I will be the most horrible father in the world!" Tai yelled through sobs. Matt walked over to him and said, "Tai you will be a great father. You really need to be strong to help Sora get through this." Matt told Tai while smiling. Tai looked up and slammed his fist on the floor. "No, I will be a horrible father. I can't do this." Tai told Matt and then Tai got up. Tai ran up to the top of the building. "I can't do this goodbye!" Tai said as he was about to jump. "TAI STOPPP DON'T JUMP! Please don't jump! Sora needs you Tai don't jump!!!" Izzy yelled out him while running toward him. "Izzy I can't do it Izzy I can't be a father!" Tai yelled back to Izzy as he cried.

"Tai you can be a father I know you can! I look up to you like a second father Tai!" Izzy yelled tears falling from his eyes.

"Izzy are you serious!?" Tai yelled back to Izzy as his tears stopped. "Yeah I am Tai you taught me a lot. You were there when my mom died. You taught me not to be some one that I'm not. You will be a great father! I know you will now believe in yourself!" Izzy told Tai as his tears stopped. Tai stepped from the ledge and walked to Izzy. They walked back to the living room. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Gavin, and D.J. all went out to find the girls.

They walked around the mall they finally found them in a bookstore. The girls didn't see them walk in. So Tai snuck up behind Sora and kissed her neck and hugged her. Sora screamed then she saw who it was and smiled. "Tai you scared me half to death!" Sora told him as they stood there.

"I missed you and I'm sorry." Tai told her as he smiled.

"It's okay and what do you mean you missed me its only been 2 hours." Sora said to him softly.

"I know but I still missed you. I love you so much!" Tai told her as he started to cry. "Tai are you alright you seem different?" Sora asked Tai while looking at him. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I'm just scared about being a father." Tai told her then he kissed her softly. "I know its okay I'm scared about being a mom. I love you too, Tai." Sora told him then she kissed him back. They stood together for a moment then they went to the others. "Are you guys okay?" Se-Se asked them while looking at them.

"Yeah we are okay just a little tired." Sora told Se-Se while she smiled. They went to the car Tai and Sora sat next to each other and they fell asleep.

Digifreak880,

Thanx for the reviews. A lot of thanx to Digimaniac you really rock! Hope you guys had a good Christmas. I also hoped you liked the chapter! I know there hasn't been a lot of Koumi I'm working on that. Bye guys see ya later!


	11. Oh wow!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon or the characters except for D.J., Gavin, and Se-Se! So don't sue me I have little money to spare!

Tai and Sora were sleeping peacefully in the van. Izzy looked at them then to Mimi he kissed her. Mimi kissed him back passionately. They smiled at each other afterwards then the embraced. Izzy and Mimi slowly drifted off to sleep them selves. They finally arrived at their home and Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Tai all woke up. When Tai woke he turned to Sora and he smiled. He whispered, "I love you so much don't forget that!" Right in her ear his hot breathe tickled her ear. She giggled quietly as they walked toward the house. When they walked in Matt ordered pizza. A little while later Tai and Sora went to pick it up.

Tai's point of view,

We were walking to the pizza shop and Sora turned to me. "Tai how do you feel about me being pregnant?" Sora asked me and I turned to her. "Well I'm scared I can tell you that much! I am happy you are I really am. I was upset earlier today but now not so much. When you guys were gone I almost killed myself. Now I feel way different. I love you don't EVER forget that!" I told her tears falling rabidly down my face. "Oh Tai I love you too!" She told me as she hugged me tightly. We kissed passionately for what seemed like eternity. When we broke we resumed walking holding hands tightly. "Tai why were you scared I mean you are the bravest person I know!?" Sora asked me as we approached the pizza shop. "I was scared because I thought I wasn't going to be a good father. I changed my mind because some one taught me other wise. I will be a proud parent to out beautiful baby okay! I love you so much I'm just a little scared. I will be with you forever okay!" I poured my heart out to her I was crying so hard. She walked up to me and we hugged tightly for a while. Then we walked into the pizza shop. We went in and got our pizza. On our way home I told Sora I was taking her some where. We got home dropped of the pizza and we immediately left. I took her some where very special the place where I knew was right. Sora recognized it immediately, "Oh Tai this is where we went when we were kid with our parents." Sora told me as the memory came back. "Yeah I now it was awesome wasn't it?" I asked her as I got on one knee.

"Yeah that was an awesome day wasn't it!" Sora said to me quietly. The sun was setting it was beautiful. I cleared my throat then I started to speak, "Sora I love you so much and I know I couldn't live without you! Will you marry me, Sora?" I asked her as tears slid down my face. "Yes, Tai, I will marry you." She told me as we embraced. I slid the ring on her finger as I kissed her in a way I never did. Then rain came pouring down. We broke and she started dancing. I knew she loved the rain she always told me, Tai I love the rain it washes away every thing. I always believed her I picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much." I told her as I kissed her.

"I love you too, Tai." She told me then we kissed again then I put her down. We started to walk home I smiled at her. When we arrived at the house we were drenched. "Where were you guys?" Izzy asked us while starring at us.

Digifreak880,

Well thanx for the review! Please review! A lot of thanx to JyouraKoumi! Also to Digimaniac thanx you guys really keep me going! I hope you all liked this chapter!


	12. Matt has gone a little crazy!

Disclaimer, Well I don't own the precious Digimon I wish I did! So don't sue! Pretty please don't sue!

"Well we were out watching the sun set," Tai told them while smiling at Sora. "Okay umm well okay we were just about to start, the hills have eyes." Se-Se told Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora sat next to each other during the movie. In the middle Mimi and Izzy left to go to her room. _(A/N what ya think they're doing in there?) _At one point Sora buried her head into Tai's chest. Tai wrapped his arms around her. Tai was surprised no one noticed the engagement ring on Sora's finger. Matt looked over at us, he saw something shine on Sora's finger. "Hey Sor what's that on you finger?" Gavin asked as he looked at Sora then to Matt. "Uh it's just a diamond ring." Sora responded to Gavin while smiling. "What kind of diamond ring uh girly girl?" Matt asked this time while looking at it. "Just a regular old diamond ring girly girl!!!!" Sora said while staring at Matt and sticking her tongue out. "Oh really the how come it looks like an engagement ring to me!" Gavin yelled at her while staring her dead in the eyes. "Well maybe it is what do you care!" Sora yelled back at Gavin staring him directly into him eyes.

"I'm going to bed!!" Tai and Se-Se yelled at the same time. They walked to their bedrooms and slammed the doors. Matt leaned forward and kissed Sora hard. She screamed Tai came flying out of his room. He ran right into the room they were in. He walked up next to Gavin and yelled this, "Matt what in the world do you think you're doing!!!!!!!?" Tai yelled running to Sora and pushing him off. "Hey Tai leave us alone we are having fun!" Matt yelled back at Tai smiling.

"Well she isn't so back away from her Matt. She doesn't love you nor like you!!! That is an engagement ring she is wearing and it's from me!" Tai yelled furiously at Matt. Tai then grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her to their room. "Are you okay or did he hurt you?" Tai asked Sora lovingly. Sora just sat there staring at nothing. "Come on baby talk to me I love you okay." Tai told Sora while wrapping his arms around her. "I'm fine and I love you too!!" Sora told him while crying on Tai's chest. They fell asleep like that.

Late in the night the door crept open.

Digifreak880, Well that is chapter what 12!!! Well thanx for the reviews huge thanx to JyouraKoumi!! You really encouraged me to keep going! THANX TO ALL!!!:)


	13. What's up with Matt?

Disclaimer, I really don't own digimon! Trust me I don't man I wish I did!

Matt's Pov,

I opened the door to Tai and Sora's room slowly so it wouldn't creek. I held I knife over Tai's sleeping frame I looked at him. He had his hand over Sora's stomach. Tai had a slight snore nothing meagerly loud. I heard a moaning noise it was like someone had gotten up. I looked I saw Sora's eyes staring at me. She finally screamed Tai looked at her and saw the knife. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tai screamed at me with darkness in his voice. Something I had never seen Tai go into. His eyes were filled with pure hatred, and his voice cold and uncaring. A side of Tai that Sora and I had never seen of him. We both were terrified like you wouldn't believe!! I put down the knife on the bed stand. "Tai I'm sorry I was just mad and frustrated! Man you are my best friend I'm so sorry!" I told him as caring as I could. I could still see the darkness in his eyes. "Matt why did you do it in the FIRST PLACE!!!!?" Tai asked with pure hatred in his voice. "I don't know I guess you have what I don't a girl! I want a girl Tai I mean you have one!!" I yelled back still scared but not as scared. "Yeah I have one cause I love her so much I would die for her!!" Tai yelled at me still pure hatred in his voice and eyes. "I know I guess I was being really selfish sorry." I told him while lightening my expression. "I guess it is okay I don't know Matt just go." He told me with a frown and pure hatred in his voice and eyes. I left quietly and I hung my head down in shame.

Tai's Pov,

"Tai are you okay you sound deadly or full of hatred!" Sora asked me while rubbing my back. "I'm okay now I just guess I was scared he might hurt you or the baby!" I told her while putting my head on her shoulder. I felt a tear slide down my face. She felt the tear hit her swollen belly I know she did. "Are you sure you are okay, Tai?" She asked me while kissing my cheek. "I guess I'm okay I really don't know baby can we just go to sleep?" I asked her as I brought her down on the bed with me. She snuggled up to my chest she mumbled, "I love you, Tai." I smiled at her and whispered this in her beautiful ear.

"I love you too Mrs. Kamiya and I will never leave you." I drifted off to sleep shortly after. The next day we went to our new school.

No one's Pov,

Tai woke up fist in the morning trying not to wake Sora. She woke up any way looking at him. "Good morning sleepy head it's time to go to school." Tai told Sora lovingly and kissing her forehead. "I don't wanna go to school." Sora told Tai while smiling and kissed his cheek. "Well you have to I'm sorry my angel!" Tai told Sora while smiling at her with a childish grin.

Tai started to undress then he got on clean clothes. "I'll be out in a minute or two okay love ya!" Sora told Tai while smiling at him. "Okay see ya love ya too baby." Tai walked out slowly and happily. Tai went out of his room Matt was on the couch sleeping. No one else was awake so Tai poured cereal. Izzy and Mimi came out and smiled. "Wow didn't think anyone else would be awake." Mimi said letting go of Izzy's waist. "So, Tai, were Sora?" Izzy asked me while smiling. "She's getting dressed in our room." Tai told them while smiling. Sora walked out shortly after then Gavin woke up. They all ate then they woke up Matt 10 minutes before they had to leave. Matt woke up got dressed and they left.

Digifreak880,

WOW that took me 1 hour!! Thanx to Digimaniac and JyouraKoumi! You guys keep me writing! I really hope you review to everyone. So read and review. I really hope you liked it. Well see ya guys!!


	14. The new school and 1 huge twist!

Disclaimer, I really don't own digimon!! So don't bother me about anything!!!

Sora's POV,

We were on the bus I sat next to Tai! Mimi and Izzy were sitting together and making out. Matt hadn't said a word to anyone he just stared at us. I leaned my head on Tai's shoulder he looked down at me. "Hey are you tired how do you feel?" He asked me while putting his hand on my stomach. "I feel fine I guess just a little sick. I guess it's from the baby." I told him while smiling.

"Sora don't say that out loud. You don't want anyone to know baby." Tai told me will smiling and rubbing my belly.

"I know Tai I'm sorry hey I think we are here!" I told him while I looked out the window. We got off of the bus quickly. I walked by a bunch of girls. I over heard the conversation they said, "Hey did you hear the new girl is pregnant! I think she was knocked up by a hobo! I heard the new hot guy's name is Taichi! I heard his nick name is Tai he is so hot!" I looked at them then walked in on their conversation. "Hi I'm Sora the new girl." I told them loudly and smiled. "Hi well I'm Sammy this is Stacy, Amber, Allie, Jenna, and Anna." Sammy told me while smiling. "Hi nice to meet you guys." I said to them nicely even though I know what they said. "Hi we heard a rumor that you were knocked up by a hobo." Allie told her honestly as she frowned. "I wasn't knocked up by a hobo. I am pregnant but it's definitely not a hobo's." I told them nicely as I smiled. "Oh good so do you know the new hot guy? We think his name is Tai do you know him?" Amber asked me as they smiled at me.

"Yeah I know him why do you want to know?" I asked them as I looked at them. "Well you see we want to know if he is taken." Jenna told me while smiling. "Oh well he does have a girlfriend." I told them as I smiled at them. "I'm going to go talk to him!" Allie announced to all of us. "Hi I'm Allie who are you?" Allie asked Tai. "I'm Tai um what do you want?" Tai asked her nicely. "Uh I want to know if you want to go out with me." Allie asked Tai as she smiled. "Uh I'm sorry but I have a beautiful girlfriend already." Tai told her while smiling at her. "Does she go to this school?"

Allie asked Tai. "Yeah she does I believe you've talked with her." Tai told Allie with a hint. "Wait you are with Sora the pregnant girl! What is that your baby to?" Allie asked Tai. "Yeah the baby is mine and I love her and the baby!" Tai told Allie and he stormed off. "You are going out with Tai why didn't you tell us?" Allie asked me and frowned. "I guess I really didn't think." I told them and ran off to find Tai.

After school,

I was walking with Tai we were arm in arm. Mimi's POV,

"Izzy how are you?" I asked him as I kissed his cheek. "I'm good and last night was amazing! Mimi I love you so much!" Izzy told me as he smiled politely. "Oh Izzy laps night was amazing and I love you too!" I told him as we held each other's hand. As we walked to D.J.'s car. Tai's POV, "Hey Sor that looks a lot like my mom and dad! Come to think of it those two look like your parents!" I told Sora as I pointed and frowned. I felt like I was going to puke. "Tai I think you are right! Are you alright you look pale are you okay." Sora asked me I ran behind a tree and puked. When I came back Sora was hiding. "Are you alright was that out of nervousness or are you sick?" Sora asked me while frowning. "I think that was out of nervousness I can't do this." I told her as a tear dripped of my face. "Yes you can just be strong okay." Sora told me I smiled. My parents and Sora's parents reached us.

Digifreak880,

Hey you have to hate cliffhanger cause I do. I thank Digimaniac and JyouraKoumi you guys keep me going. I really hope this chapter was good bye! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	15. More problems!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon! I do own this story so uh don't sue.

Tai's POV,

"Tai sweetie is that you?" My mother asked me when she approached us. "Yeah, mom it's me." I told her as I felt a little better. "Tai how is it you we saw you die!?" My mom asked me as she started to cry. "I guess I was just sent back." I told her as I smiled. "Okay at least you are here." My mom said to me as she hugged me. "I missed you to mom." Tai told his mom as he hugged her back. "Sora is that you? Why did you runaway what did we do?" Her mom asked her as I stood there. I gripped her hand she held mine tight. "Mom I didn't runaway, because of either of you. I ran away to be with Tai I love him." Sora told her parents as she put her head on my shoulder. "Sora you didn't have to runaway and especially not to New York." Her mom told her. "Well mom if I could go back I wouldn't change a thing!" Sora yelled at her mother. "Sora are you serious not one thing?" I asked her while looking at her." Not one thing, Tai, not even the baby inside of me." She told me as she smiled at me. "WHAT SORA YOU ARE PREGNANT!!" Her father yelled horridly. "Yeah dad I am, and it's Tai's. Dad don't you dare touch me or Tai." Sora told him as squeezed her hand again. "Sora are you getting rid of it? With an abortion or are you putting it up for adoption?" Her father asked her as she looked at me. "No, dad, Tai and I have decided to take care of the baby ourselves!" Sora told him as I smiled. Then Sora's dad pulled out a gun aiming for Sora and the baby. I pushed her out of the way her mom caught her. I got shot and for once I could feel pain again. Then Sora's mom called an ambulance.

Mimi's POV,

"Izzy did you hear any gun shots?" I asked him as we slowly turned around. "Oh my god Tai got shot!" He yelled as he grabbed my hand as we ran toward Tai. "Izzy he going to be okay?" I asked him as we looked at him. "Well if the ambulance gets here fast enough." He told me then ambulance sirens filled our ears. I gripped his hand tightly as the ambulance arrived. They took Tai away on a stretcher and Sora rode with him. Then the police arrived. "Hello you all are going to be asked a few questions." He told us then we all went to the police station.

Digifreak880,

Yeah that was really short! Sorry I'll try to make the next on a little longer! Sorry for not updating lately been a little busy. So I hope you review and enjoyed the chap. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Well thanx to Emichii, Digimaniac, and JyouraKoumi for you reviews! Well peace and see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer, Hey I don't own Digimon!!!!

Sora's POV,

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked between sobs.

"We can't tell yet sweetie we can't tell in the ambulance." The one of paramedics told me. We arrived at the hospital minutes later. I sat in the waiting room for 1 hour then, a nurse came out of Tai's room. "Uh Sora Teckenouchi are you here?" The nurse asked when she came out. "Yes, I'm right here," I responded in a quiet tone. I walked towards her and then she spoke, "Sweetie your friend should be okay. He is awake and asking for you." The nurse told me as we approached Tai's hospital room. I slowly walked in and he smiled at me. "Hey sweetie how are you doing. How is our baby doing?" Tai asked me as he robbed my stomach. "We are both fine but how is daddy?" I asked him as I touched his hand. "I'm okay and really happy to see you not in this bed." Tai told me as he smiled. "Tai, why did you get in front of that bullet?" I asked him while looking at him. "Well I love you too much to let you get hurt." He told me a tear slowly slid down my face.

No POV,

They all sat in the room waiting to be questioned. Mr. T went in the room fist. "Hello sir we have a seat we have a few questions to ask you." The officer told Mr. T as he took a seat. "Am I in trouble officer?" Mr. T asked the officer when he sat. "Well we will find out after these questions. Okay sir why did you shoot the young man?" The officer asked Mr. T as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Well you see he raped my daughter and got her pregnant." Mr. T lied to the officer as he looked at him. "Well how do you know he did?" The officer asked as he wrote something down. "Well my daughter came to me and told me." He lied again to the officer. "Alright sir I think we need to talk to you daughter." The officer told him. Then the officer left to get someone to pick Sora up.

Sora's POV,

Minutes after I talked to Tai the police arrived. "Hello young lady we need to ask you a few questions." The officer told me. "Okay but can we do it here?" I asked him while looking at the ground. "Yes, we can stay here. Okay first question how do you know the young man?" They asked me while getting ready to write something down. "Well we were best friends." I told him while looking down. "Sweetie did the young man rape you?" The cop asked me as he took some notes. "No, if my dad told you that he lied I love Tai. I am pregnant and happy about it!" I told him while raising my voice a little bit. "Okay now may we ask the young gentleman a few questions? Well were is his room?" The cop asked me while looking around. "I will walk you to it." I told him as I started walking away.

Tai's POV,

A cop walked in my room. "Hello, Tai, is it? Well any way we have a few questions for you." The cop told me as he got ready to take notes. "Yeah it is Tai and ask me anything you want." I told him as I looked him in the eye. "Okay how do you know Sora?" The cop asked me as he looked away. "Well we were best friends. Now we are together as boyfriend and girlfriend." I told him as he looked at me. "Okay do you know she is pregnant?" The cop asked me as I looked down. "Yes, and I am proud to be the father!" I told him as I smiled. "Okay thank you that is it." The officer said to me.

Digifreak880,

Hey Peeps how are you? Well I'm not good I was in an accident today but I'm okay! I hope you liked that chap! See ya BYE BYE!


	17. Everyone's feelings!

Disclaimer, Well I don't own Digimon!!

Sora's POV,

I walked into Tai's room after the cops left. "Tai, what did they ask you? Are you okay, Tai, are you?" I asked him as I entered the room and looked at him. "Of coarse I am and they asked me questions about us." He told me as he grabbed my hand. "Tai, I love you so much and I couldn't stand to loose you!!" I told him as tears poured down my face. "Oh Sora come on I'm okay I wouldn't give up that easily! I love you too baby." Tai told me as tears dropped from his eyes.

Izzy's POV,

"Mimi, do you really love me?" Izzy asked her as he looked at the ground. "Izzy, I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Mimi told me as we shared a beautiful kiss. "Izzy, why did you think I didn't love you?" Mimi asked me after we broke. "Well Matt and Se-Se told me you were just trying to make me feel happy." I told her as I looked at the ground. "Oh, Izzy, don't believe them okay just don't!" Mimi told me as she lifted me head. "I guess I just can't trust some of my friends!" I told her as I pecked her cheek. ""Izzy you know how we made love?" Mimi asked me as she looked into my eyes. "Of course I remember why?" I asked Mimi as I looked at her. "Well do you think we went too fast?" Mimi asked me as she gripped my hand. "I think we went our speed." I told her as we shared a passionate kiss.

Matt's POV,

I sat in D.J.'s house waiting for everyone to come back. I started to think about what I did or tried to do. I want Sora I want her bad. Damn Tai always getting what he wants. I wish he would die! Why am I thinking about something like that?! Damn I just want to make love to Sora. Do I love her? Do I hate Tai my best friend? Why was Tai so full of hatred that night? Aw man too many questions. I thought to myself. Then Sora walked in the door. "Hey Sora where is everyone?" I asked her as she walked in. "Well Tai is at the hospital and I don't know where everyone else is." She told me as she walked toward her room. I followed her……

Digifreak880,

Hey guys good chap? Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Thanx to Digimaniac and JyouraKoumi! Well see u next chap! 


	18. WOW!

Disclaimer, I don't own DIGIMON!! No I sadly don't own Digimon.

Matt's Pov,

"Get out of my room, Matt!" Sora ordered me as I walked toward her. I pulled her close to me and I started to rape her. Sora tried to push me off of her I wouldn't budge. "MATT, I'M PREGNANT WITH TAI'S KID! IF YOU HURT MY BABY I WILL HURT YOU BACK!!!!! I LOVE TAI KAMIYA!!!!" Sora yelled at me I covered her mouth. I heard the door open and I stopped and looked. "Sora they let me out early. Baby are you there?" Tai yelled through the house. I heard foot steps walking toward the door. Tai opened the door and he stared at us. "What are you guys doing?" Tai asked us as tears dropped from his eyes. "Tai, it's not what it looks like." Sora told him as I just stared at him. "What else could it be, Sora?" Tai asked her as I looked at him crying his eyes out. "Tai, Matt was in the middle of raping me." Sora told Tai as tears dropped from her eyes. "Why am I suppose to believe that?" Tai asked her then I opened my mouth, "Tai, I was in the middle of raping her!" I told him as I let go of Sora. Sora ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, TAI!" Sora yelled at him as she cried harder. "I love you to, Sora, and I can't wait to marry you!" Tai told her as he hugged her back.

Mimi's POV,

"Izzy, I love you and I think we should get home." I told him as we got up. "I love you too, Meems!" He told me as we walked towards D.J.'s house. "Hey, Izzy, did you know Tai has a tattoo, and he convinced Sora to get one!?" I asked him as we were walking. "I knew Tai has more than one I didn't know Sora got one." He told me as we approached D.J.'s front door. "Well wonder how Matt's doing lets find out." I told Izzy and I opened the door. "Hey guys we are home!" I yelled as we walked in. "Hey guys where have you been?" Tai asked us as we walked in. "So guys what's up?" I asked them as we sat on the coach. "Matt tried to rape me and I don't know what else." Sora told us as she frowned. Then the phone rang and Tai answered it. "Hello who is this?" Tai asked as we looked at him. "This is the sheriff um may I speak to Sora?" The cop asked Tai. "Yes, you may here she is." Tai handed the phone to Sora. "Hello what is it?" Sora spoke to the sheriff. "We have reviewed what we know and so far we can say your father well, he is going to jail for 6 years for attempt of murder." The cop told her and she frowned. "Okay thank you very much bye." Sora said and then she hung up the phone. "What happened, Sora?" Tai asked her as he put his hand in hers. "My dad is going to jail for 6 years." Sora told him as she gripped his hand. "Are you happy, sad, or mad what are you?" Tai asked her as eh looked at her. "Well I'm sorta sad and happy!" Sora told Tai as she kissed his cheek. "Well then I'm sorry your dad is in jail." Tai told her then he kissed her passionately. "Hey you guys should get a room!" I yelled at them. They broke and they smiled at us. "You guys should get a life!" Tai told us as he kissed Sora again.

Matt's POV,

"You guys sicken me!" I told Tai and Sora they looked at me. Tai turned to the pure hatred that I saw yesterday. "Well, Matt, you sicken me trying to rape my girlfriend who is pregnant with my kid!' Tai told me as he stood up and came closer to me. "What you going to do, Tai, you can't hurt me!?" I asked him as he finally got to me. Then he did the unthinkable….

Digifreak880,

Review please!!! Hope you liked it! Thanx to Digimaniac and JyouraKoumi! Happy belated Digimaniac! Happy Valentines Day everyone!! Hope you liked the chap:)


	19. What has gotten into him?

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon trust me if I did…. TAIORA WOULD BE A COUPLE! You get the point. I also don't own the movie The Notebook.

Matt's POV,

Tai did the unthinkable he held a knife to my throat. "Tai, we were best friends what happened?" I asked him. "You tried to rape my girlfriend, you tried to kill me, and you just turned to a huge JERKOFF!" He told me as he pulled the knife away from my neck. "Tai, I'm really sorry I want to be friends again." I told him as I smiled. "How am I supposed to believe you?" Tai questioned me. "I don't know but if we were real friends before you will trust me!" I told him as he looked at me. "Well I don't know, Matt, were we real friends before?" Tai asked me. "Well I thought we were real friends!" I told him as I looked at him. "Matt, we WERE real friends. I guess I'll trust you." He told me.

I got him right were I want him. I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Now, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, and Se-Se come with me to the store. Now that leaves Matt, Gavin, and Sora now you guys BE GOOD!!!" D.J. told us as the others left. Gavin went to his room and Sora and I stayed. "Matt, don't try anything Tai trusts you know!" Sora told me but I didn't listen. I approached her and she backed up step by step. "What, Sora, you scared of me?" I asked her just to taunt her. "Yes, Matt, I am scared of you so back off." She told me as I laughed evilly. I finally got to her and ripped her shirt off. "Matt, stop please!" Sora yelled in my ear. I ignored her and unbuttoned her pants. I pulled her pants and then went for her bra. "Matt, stop HELP ME!!!" Sora screamed then I heard Gavin coming towards us. "Matt, get off of her now!" Gavin yelled as he ran toward us. He then pulled me off her and she ran. "What, Gavin, do you think you're the hero?!" I asked him. "Yeah, I do I just saved her." Gavin told me. "Yeah, Gavin, but there is a price." I told him. "Oh yeah, Matt, what's that?" Gavin asked me. I pulled out a knife I was about to stab him, but everyone walked in the house. I dropped the knife and ran to my room.

Sora's POV,

I was crying in my room well it's also Tai's. I then heard some one approach my door. They opened it quietly and came toward me. "Sora, are you okay Gavin told us what he saw?" Tai asked me as he touched my shoulder. "No, Tai, I'm not okay but I'm happy you're here." I told him as I turned around and hugged him. I sobbed quietly on his shoulder. "Sora, I'm sorry I knew Matt was lying I should have stayed. I should have stayed here with you. I don't want you or our baby getting hurt." He told me as he rocked me back and forth. "Tai, it's not your fault how were you supposed to know?!" I told him as I looked up at him. "I love you, Sora, more then words can explain." He told me as I tear dropped from his eye onto my cheek. "I love you too, Tai, and I want to be with you forever!" I told him as we held each other for a while. Then someone knocked on our door. "Who is it," I asked them. "It's Mimi I just thought I should tell you two dinner is done." Mimi told us. "Okay, Meems, we will be out in a minute." Tai yelled to her. We let each other go and we got up. "I'll be out there in a minute, Tai, you go without me." I told him and he walked out and shut the door. I got dressed again and then I cried softly. I stopped and washed up and walked out. I sat down next to Tai. We smiled at each other and then we started to eat. Matt looked at me and gave me an evil smile. I looked at Tai and then started to eat again. When we were done eating Tai and I did the dishes. Then we sat and watched The Notebook. I loved that movie and Tai knew I did. I loved the romance in the movie. Tai hates romantic movies but he liked this one we both did. I did always cry at the end, when Allie and Noah die holding hands. Tai cried the fist time he saw it, but I cry every time. After the movie Tai and I went to sleep.

Digifreak880,

Hey guys how did you like this chap? Well please review! I put The Notebook in here because I cried when Noah and Allie die holding hands. Thanx to Digimaniac, JyouraKoumi, and 4Evermonkeyfan. Well see ya next chap! BYE BYE


	20. Matt's thoughts!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon u all should know that.

_A/N This chapter will mainly focus on Matt and what goes through his mind. It might have a little of everyone else not much. So lets go see what is on Matt's mind. _

Matt's Pov,

Why am I trying to hurt my best friend? Well I can answer that he has Sora and I don't. How did he get her? I mean he doesn't deserve her. I deserve her she is perfect for me. Maybe I should just kill Tai. I mean he has no purpose to be here. I mean he should have stayed in hell where he belonged. I killed him the first time. Well I didn't kill him I hired someone to kill him. I know how hurt Kari was but I was happy. Why was I happy? He was my best friend. I think I need mental help! No, Tai is the one who needs mental help. Wait do I need mental help? No, what's my problem? Tai was my best friend and we told each other everything. Until that day at the park, when someone told me Tai liked Sora. He had lied to me and said he liked another girl. I liked Sora he knew I did, well not exactly. I told him that I liked Mimi. Maybe I should talk to Tai about this. Why haven't they called the cops yet? I mean I tried to rape Sora twice! Wait do I want to go to jail? No, I don't have to go to jail but Tai does. Well you know what I'm going to go talk to Tai. I thought to myself then I got up. "Hey, Tai, we need to talk." I told him as he got up and walked with me. "What, Matt, what is so important?" Tai asked me as he sat in my room. "Tai, I hired that person to kill you the first time. I just when I found out you liked Sora I was upset. I thought you two were just friends." I told him as I looked at him. "Well, Matt, you were the one who said you would never fall for Sor. Matt, I love Sora and you can't stop me from loving her." Tai told me as he stood up. "Tai, I CAN'T DO THIS I LOVE SORA! You are going to have a baby with her. I just don't know what to do." I told him as tears started to form in my eyes. "Matt, I didn't know you loved Sora and, Matt, I love her." He told me as tears formed in his eyes. "Tai, I don't know what I've been thinking. I'm serious friends?" I asked him as I held out my hand. "Friends. Matt, the reason I haven't called the cops is, because I still wanted you to be my friend." He told me as we shook hands.

Digifreak880,

Sorry that was short! Thanx to Digimaniac, 4evermonkeyfan, and JyouraKoumi. Look if you would like to get an E-mail for a good cause tell me. Digimaniac you have already read it. Well anyway read and review! BYE BYE!!!:)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer, I still don't own digimon sorry. If I did a lot would be different.

Tai's POV,

After I shook Matt's hand I left to go with the others. "So what's for lunch?" I asked D.J. who was staring at the TV. "Well, I don't know what do you guys want to have?" D.J. asked us quickly. "Why don't we have sandwiches?" Mimi suggested as she looked at us. "Sure, and Mimi and I will make them." Sora told us. "Yeah we will be right back." Mimi told us as they left. "So, Tai, how did it go with Matt?" Gavin asked me. "Well I don't know but he needs help!" I told him. "Yeah that boy does need help." Gavin replied to me. "Yeah and I'm afraid to tell him that." I told Gavin as I looked at him. "Yeah I know I'd be afraid that he would start flipping out." Gavin told me. "I know I mean he has a lot of problems." I told him. "Well lets not tell him that." Gavin said to me. Then Matt walked in the room. "Hey, Matt, what's up?" Gavin asked him wondering if he heard the conversation. "Nothing much what's up with you?" Matt asked Gavin and then the girls walked in. "Hey, Matt, how are you doing?!" Sora asked him a little alarmed. "Oh I'm doing fine," Matt said to her with an evil grin. "Do you want a sandwich?" Mimi asked him with a smile. "Well sure, Mimi," Matt told her. Gavin and I could tell he probably heard everything. I gave Gavin a glare as I stood up. Then we left and went to mine and Sora's room. "I think he heard us!" I told Gavin a little alarmed. "Yeah I know did you see his face." Gavin told me as we sat down.

Mr. Techenouchi's POV,

"That stupid Bitch and her lazy boyfriend got me in here!" I said to my self as I looked around me. Why did Sora and that Tai put me in jail? Why did my daughter have to get pregnant with that Tai? I have always hated that Tai kid and know he made me hate him more! I was just talking to myself!

"Mimi, did you see Matt's smile?" Sora whispered to Mimi. "Yeah I know it scared the crap at me." Mimi whispered back to Sora. "What do you think he is mad about?" Sora asked Mimi as they looked at Matt. "I don't know maybe the boys said something bad about him." Mimi said back.

Digifreak880,

I'm on a roll! Well please review!!!! Thanx to JyouraKoumi, Digimaniac, and 4evermonkeyfan!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

Gavin's POV,

"What do you think he's going to do?" I asked Tai as I looked at him. "Well lets hope nothing to the girls or us." Tai told me and I did hope. I didn't want to leave Tai's room I was afraid of what Matt might do. Until we heard two girlish screams. Tai jumped up and ran out of the room I was right behind him. We finally see them and Matt. Mimi was tied and taped to a chair and Sora was being raped by Matt. D.J. and Izzy were no where to be found. "What have you done with Izzy and D.J.?" I asked Matt as he looked at me. "Shut up so I can do her better!" Matt yelled at us. Tai charged at Matt and pushed him away from Sora. They started to fight. I went to untie Mimi and take the tape off her mouth. "Mimi, what happened where are Izzy and D.J.?" I asked her as I pulled the tape off her mouth. "They left to go shopping and then Matt did what he did." She told me as we ran to Matt and Tai who were fighting rapidly on the floor. They both were already bleeding and were worn out. Mimi, Sora, and I backed off we couldn't do anything. Then when no one was watching Matt pulled out a gun. Then we heard a gun shoot we stared at them not knowing who was shoot. Sora immediately called an ambulance and then Matt got up. Tai was left in a puddle of his own blood. Matt had shoot him in his stomach Tai was still alive. "Tai, no you can't leave me I need you we need you! You left once you can't leave again!" Sora yelled with tears in her eyes. "Sora, I want you to know I love you incase I don't make it. I love you and take care of our baby okay. You guys are the best friends I've ever had good bye." Tai told them right before he closed his eyes. "NO, TAI, I LOVE YOU!!! YOU CAN'T GO, TAI!!!!" Sora yelled as she cried her eyes out. The ambulance arrived as well as the police. Matt was finally caught and taken to jail. Where Sora's evil father is I hope they don't start talking. You never know what will happen.

Mr.Teckenouchi's POV,

I looked at everyone around me some here for murder others for stealing why am I here?

Digifreak880: Is Mr. T loosing it? Will Matt team up with Mr. T? Is Tai really dead for the 2nd time? If so what will happen with Sora and the baby? So many questions so little chaps left that's right only a couple chaps left. Well thanx to Digimaniac, JyouraKoumi, 4Evermonkeyfan, and Emichii! Thanx you guys! You guys keep me going! Sorry for short chap! BYE BYE REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own digimon!

No one's pov,

Tai was taken away in an ambulance and Gavin, Mimi, and Sora followed it. Sora was crying drastically, Mimi was comforting her, and Gavin was driving slowly. They all were thinking the worst, Tai's death. None of them were prepared for what was going to happen next. A car slammed into the side of Gavin's car they blacked out immediately. Tai was finally at the hospital he was in the middle of surgery. Hours later Tai wakes up to nothing or no one. Then a nurse walks in to check up on him to her surprise he was awake. "Sir we have just been notified your girlfriend who is pregnant is hanging on for her life and so is the child." The nurse told him as tears formed in his eyes. "What happened to her?" Tai asked the nurse as tears dropped from his eyes. "Well her and a couple of friends were driving and got into an accident." The nurse told him as he cried harder then before. The nurse left and Tai started to cry 'what will happen to the baby and Sora the two things I live for.' Tai thought to himself as he cried silently. He was waiting for the worst to happen to her and their baby. Gavin slowly woke in the hospital bed. "What happened," He asked the nurse who was standing there. "You got into a big car crash," She told him as she did her work. Mimi awoke to Izzy sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She giggled quietly not to wake him.

Matt's Pov,

I arrived in jail sentenced to 18 years in prison. I saw Mr. Techenouchi on the way in he grinned at me and I did the same. At lunch we spoke to each other I told him what happened he was very proud of me. I was surprised I mean I raped his daughter. Well I don't know why he was proud of me I mean that is his daughter. I'm so confused I mean he is pissed Tai got her pregnant. I guess he likes me better then Tai why I have no idea.

No Pov,

Tai was so nervous about what might happen with Matt and Sora. He had never been more nervous. The one person Tai would love to see besides Sora is Kari. He thinks about his little sister all the time. Tai finally drifted to sleep and dreamt about Sora and the baby. Gavin sat there wondering about Sora, the baby, Mimi, and Tai. He wondered if they were okay and how injured they were. Mimi finally woke up Izzy by singing. They spoke about what happened and they both fell asleep. Tai was awoken by the nurse, because….

Digifreak880: Sorry for the long wait!!! I had a really busy couple of weeks!! THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!! A lot of questions are still unanswered! Sry for long chap!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Digimon.

Tai was woken by the nurse, because their baby died.

Tai cried at what the nurse said. "Hun it was her or the baby." The nurse told him as she walked out the door. Later on Izzy came to see Tai. "Hey man how are you holding up?" Izzy asked him Tai just sighed. "Bad how is Sora," Tai asked Izzy.

"She is holding up too, but she really wants to see you." Izzy told him with a frown. "Can I see her, Izzy?" Tai asked him with a smile. "I don't know I'll go ask the nurse I'll be right back." Izzy told him as he left. "Excuse me nurse? Can, Tai Kamiya, get out of bed?" Izzy asked the nurse with a smile. "Yes, but you must sign him out." The nurse replied to Izzy. "Ok where do I sign him out?" Izzy asked the nurse with a huge smile. "Right here sir." The nurse told him while pointing at the chart. Izzy signed it and Tai got dressed and walked into Sora's room. "Hey sweetie are you ok?" Tai asked her as he went to her side.

"No, Tai, that was our child and are you ok?" Sora asked Tai as she cried. "No, Sora, I'm not ok either I love you. I loved that baby even though the baby wasn't born yet." Tai told her as his eyes watered. "Oh, Tai, it is ok," Sora told him as she kissed his cheek. "No it isn't ok that was our baby as you said." Tai told her while crying and crying hard. "It will be okay Tai trust me," Sora told him and then kissed his cheek. "Okay, Sora, if you say so." Tai said to her.

Now we turn our attention to Izzy and Mimi. "Izzy, how is Tai and Sora?" Mimi asked him with a smile. "Well, Mimi, Sora and Tai's baby died." Izzy told her with tears in his eyes. "Oh my gosh are you serious???? Are they ok, Izzy?" Mimi asked him as quickly as possible. "Well I am serious and Tai and Sora aren't doing okay." Izzy told her with a frown. "Izzy, I hope they will be okay I mean that was their child." Mimi told him with a smile. "Yeah I am pretty sure they will be alright." Izzy told her with a smile. "Oh, Izzy, I love you." Mimi told him with a huge smile. "I love you too, Mimi." Izzy told her as he kissed her.

Well now to prison with Matt and Mr. T.

"So Matt why does Sora love Tai?" Mr. T asked Matt with a frown. "Well I really don't know Mr. T I guess because he makes her happy." Matt told Mr. T with a frown. "Well, Matt, didn't you make her happy?" Mr. T asked him with a frown. "I thought I made her happy but I guess I was wrong." Matt told Mr. T with a bigger frown then before. "WELL MAKE HER HAPPY DAMN IT!!!" Mr. T yelled at Matt. "I can't make her happy when she loves Tai and nothing can change that!!!" Matt told Mr. T with a frown.

Digifreak880: A lot of unanswered questions and thanx for the reviews!!!! 3 you guys!!! Sry for short chap and not my best chap so! Don't flame me too bad. Like 5 more chaps!!! Thanx and sry for the long wait lot of things going on!!!!! So sry and bye!


End file.
